leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Doll (plush)
Poké Doll (Japanese: Pokémon Doll), originally known as Pokémon PlushPlush, is a line of plush toys released in Japan by The Pokémon Company and in the United States by The Pokémon Company International. A smaller number of them have been released in the United Kingdom under the name Pokémon Mini Plush. They are named after an in-game item and designed as versions of various . Normal Poké Dolls usually stand about 6 inches tall, but some Pokémon are available in larger 12 inch versions or as smaller plush keychains. Additionally, die-cut keychains portraying Pokémon in a similar chibi style are produced under the Poké Doll name. Poké Dolls are sold at Pokémon Center retail and online stores, the in New York City, and Pokémon Center kiosks in select U.S. malls. They were formerly available at the store in 's at near Orlando, Florida. All Poké Dolls have not been released in the United States. As of early 2016, select Poké Dolls have been available for purchase at some Target retail locations. List of Pokémon available as Poké Dolls Japanese release timeline 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2017 Gallery Generation I File:PokéDollBulbasaur.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollVenusaur.jpg| Released April 27, 2013 File:PokéDollCharmander.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollCharizard.jpg| Released April 2010 File:PokéDollSquirtle.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollBlastoise.jpg| Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png| File:Pikachu Plush.jpg| File:PokéDollPikachuLarge.jpg|Pikachu Large size File:None.png|Pikachu Second version Released February 11, 2017 File:None.png| Released December 2012 File:None.png|Alolan Raichu Released April 1, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Alolan Released April 1, 2017 File:None.png| File:Oddishpokedoll.jpg| File:None.png| File:Psyduckpokedoll.jpg| File:Polipokedoll.jpg| File:None.png| Released December 2012 File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| Magikarp File:None.png| File:None.png| Released February 11, 2017 File:Eevee Plush.jpg| File:None.png|Eevee Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Vaporeon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Jolteon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Flareon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| Released July 13, 2013 File:PokéDollMew.jpg| Generation II File:PokéDollChikorita.jpg| File:None.png| File:PokéDollTotodile.jpg| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png|Tufty Hair Pichu File:None.png|Spiky-eared Pichu File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png|Espeon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Umbreon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:Pory2-pokedoll.jpg| File:None.png| File:PokéDollElekid.jpg| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png|Shiny Raikou Released July 2010 File:None.png| File:None.png|Shiny Entei Released July 2010 File:None.png| File:None.png|Shiny Suicune Released July 2010 File:Larvitar-pokedoll.jpg| File:None.png| File:None.png|Shadow Lugia File:None.png| File:PokéDollCelebi.jpg| Released April 2010 Generation III File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:PokéDollPlusle.jpg| File:PokéDollMinun.jpg| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:PokéDollJirachi.jpg| Released June 2014 File:None.png| (Normal Forme) Released March 2013 File:None.png|Deoxys (Attack Forme) Released March 2013 File:None.png|Deoxys (Defense Forme) Released March 2013 File:None.png|Deoxys (Speed Forme) Released March 2013 Generation IV File:None.png| File:PokéDollChimchar.jpg| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| (Sunshine Forme) File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png| File:None.png|Leafeon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png| File:None.png|Glaceon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:None.png|Normal Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png|Fan Rotom Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png|Frost Rotom Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png|Heat Rotom Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png|Mow Rotom Released April 27, 2013 File:None.png|Wash Rotom Released April 27, 2013 File:PokéDollDialga.jpg| File:PokéDollPalkia.jpg| File:None.png| File:PokéDollRegigigas.jpg| File:None.png| (Altered Forme) File:None.png|Giratina (Origin Forme) File:None.png| File:PokéDollManaphy.jpg| Released June 2014 File:PokéDollDarkrai.jpg| Released June 2014 File:Pokedollshaymin.jpg| (Land Forme) File:PokéDollShayminSky.jpg|Shaymin (Sky Forme) File:PokéDollArceus.jpg| Generation V File:PokéDollVictini.jpg| Released June 2011 File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:None.png| Released February 2011 File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:None.png| Released February 2011 File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:None.png| Released February 2011 File:None.png| Released July 2011 File:None.png| Released July 2011 File:None.png| Released July 2011 File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:PokéDollBlitzle.jpg| Released March 2011 File:PokéDollWoobat.jpg| Released June 2011 File:PokéDollDrilbur.jpg| Released October 2011 File:PokéDollAudino.jpg| Released April 2011 File:PokéDollTimburr.jpg| Released July 2011 File:PokéDollTympole.jpg| Released September 2011 File:PokéDollThroh.jpg| Released October 2011 File:PokéDollSawk.jpg| Released October 2011 File:PokéDollCottonee.jpg| Released May 2011 File:None.png| Released March 2011 File:None.png| Released June 2011 File:PokéDollZorua.jpg| File:PokéDollZoroark.jpg| File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:None.png| Released April 2011 File:PokéDollGothita.jpg| Released May 2011 File:PokéDollDucklett.jpg| Released September 2011 File:None.png| Released May 2011 File:None.png| Released July 2011 File:PokéDollFoongus.jpg| Released April 2011 File:None.png| Released June 2011 File:None.png| Released November 2010 File:PokéDollCubchoo.jpg| Released March 2011 File:PokéDollMienfoo.jpg| Released July 2011 File:PokéDollBisharp.jpg| Released September 2011 File:PokéDollCobalion.jpg| Released April 2012 File:PokéDollTerrakion.jpg| Released April 2012 File:PokéDollVirizion.jpg| Released April 2012 File:PokéDollReshiram.jpg| Large size File:PokéDollZekromLarge.jpg| Large size File:None.png|White Released September 2012 File:None.png|Black Released September 2012 File:PokéDollKeldeoOrdinary.jpg| ( ) Released July 2012 File:PokéDollKeldeoResolute.jpg|Keldeo ( ) Released July 2012 File:PokéDollMeloettaAria.jpg| ( ) Released July 2012 File:PokéDollMeloettaPirouette.jpg|Meloetta ( ) Released July 2012 File:PokéDollGenesect.jpg| Released April 27, 2013 File:PokéDollGenesectShiny.jpg|Shiny Genesect Released July 13, 2013 Generation VI File:PokéDollChespin.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollChesnaughtLarge.jpg| Large size Released April 26, 2014 File:FallFennekin PokéDoll.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollDelphoxLarge.jpg| Large size Released April 26, 2014 File:PokéDollFroakie.jpg| Released December 2013 File:PokéDollGreninjaLarge.jpg| Large size Released April 26, 2014 File:PokéDollBunnelby.jpg| Released March 2014 File:PokéDollFletchling.jpg| Released February 2014 File:PokéDollLitleo.jpg| Released March 2014 File:PokéDollGogoat.jpg| Released February 2014 File:PokéDollPancham.jpg| Released March 2014 File:PokéDollEspurr.jpg| Released May 2014 File:PokéDollMeowsticF.jpg| ♀ Released May 2014 File:PokéDollMeowsticM.jpg|Meowstic ♂ Released May 2014 File:PokéDollSwirlix.jpg| Released March 2014 File:PokéDollInkay.jpg| Released February 2014 File:PokéDollClauncher.jpg| Released March 2014 File:PokéDollHelioptile.jpg| Released February 2014 File:PokéDollTyrunt.jpg| Released June 2014 File:None.png| Released June 2014 File:PokéDollSylveon.jpg| Released June 2014 File:None.png|Sylveon Second version Released May 28, 2017 File:PokéDollDedenne.jpg| Released February 2014 File:None.png|Dedenne DX version Released April 26, 2014 File:PokéDollXerneasLarge.jpg| Large size Released December 2013 File:PokéDollYveltalLarge.jpg| Large size Released December 2013 File:PokéDollDiancie.jpg| Released July 19, 2014 Generation VII File:None.png| Released January 14, 2017 File:None.png| Released January 14, 2017 File:None.png| Released January 14, 2017 File:None.png| Released April 1, 2017 File:None.png| Released February 11, 2017 External links * Official site for Pokémon Center Online (English) * Official site for Pokémon Center Online (Japanese) * PokePlushProject A project aiming to try to form a complete catalog of plush merchandise References Category:Merchandise Category:Plush toys de:Pokémon Doll it:Poké Doll (peluche)